Trip to Galar
Chapter 1 The gang arrived at Galar‘s main Wild Area at 10:00 am, due to the immigration laws, they couldn’t bring outside Pokémon. Pytka and Angel were somewhat thankful that the laws didn’t apply, they couldn’t bring Mega and Key Stones. ”Why are we in Galar again?” Reicheru asked. ”We need to get to Motostoke, Would be easier if I could fucking read their script.” Pytka said, annoyed. Pytka could only read Russian, East-Coast as he called Unovan and English aswell. “You can’t read Galarian script?“ Florence asked. “Fuck no, I can only read East Coast, Russian and English, I understand jack shit of that.” He said. ”It might take days to get to Motostoke, We may have to rest for a bit.” Florence said. He saw Wild Pokémon looking in awe at Pytka, and even some females gawking at him. ”There‘s a group of people trying to repeal the only-native Pokémon law, the problem is that they don’t shut up.” Florence said. ”This is why I hate this fucking place, those fucking bastards, they make Team Yell look fucking sane!” Pytka yelled. At night, Pytka and Florence went out to get berries for the fire. ”If you find Shuca Berries, put them into the pot aswell, They’re my favorite.” He said. ”Will do.” Florence said to him. The Cinderance and Hydreigon spent an hour looking for berries to find. “Do you like curry?” Florence asked Pytka. ”I like some kinds, I like dry and bitter curry.” He said. They looked at their finds, Pytka almost felt his mouth water at the smell. ”Okay, that seems to be enough for the night and the next day.” Pytka said. Florence agreed, then they heard angry shouting belonging to a male. ”Pytka, what was that?” Florence asked. ”Don’t know, let’s find out.” Pytka replied. The Kovoskian went over and found a Hitmontop lying bleeding on the ground with a Corviknight flying over him. ”What the fuck is that?!” Pytka shouted. The Corviknight didn’t seem to notice Pytka’s presence and was about to make the killing blow until Pytka transformed and went for him. ”Pyro Ball!” Florence shouted, kicking a pepple until it became a fireball, then kicking it at Corviknight, scaring it away. ”Aw.....fuck......” The Hitmontop hissed, he then got up. He got up and looked at the Corviknight flying away. ”Whit da fuck, thon wis mine ye fuckin’ fruitcake!” He shouted at Pytka. ”What the hell are you even saying, Speak English!” Pytka yelled. ”A am speaking English ye bastard!” He shouted back in return. The Hitmontop went towards Pytka. ”Ye know you’e Dark-type, richt?” He said. ”You are in no position to be fighting me like that.” Pytka said. ”Shut up ye belly-barin’ bastard, I’ll kill ye!” He said. ”Fuck, He’s definitely Galarian.” Pytka said to Florence. The Hitmontop then flung itself upside down and tried to do a Triple Kick, which ended up failing due to a fractured leg. ”FUUUUUUCK!” He shouted in pain. Florence ended up catching him. ”You’re gonna hurt yourself.” She said sternly. “Wha gives a fuck aboot thon?!” He shouted in return. ”I do!” She shouted back. ” (Good grief.....)” Pytka mumbled in Russian Pytka then tapped Florence on the shoulder. ”Let’s get back, I’m starving.” He said. Pytka flew back while Florence and the injured Hitmontop followed on behind. ”Pytka, what the hell is that?!” Sibpal shouted. ”It’s an injured Hitmontop me and Florence found.” He said. “Wha the fuck is this rejectit porn star?!” He shouted. ”What did he say?” Sibpal asked Pytka asked. “I don’t know, I can barely understand him that well, do they speak English in Galar?” Pytka asked Sibpal. Reicheru went out of the tent with Hinomaru. ”Pytka, please kindly explain to me what the fuck is that?” She asked. “It’s a Hitmontop we found with injuries, the bastard tried to take on a fucking Corviknight, he got his ass kicked and left for dead.” He said. ”I’ll tend to it.” She said, taking the injured Hitmontop from Pytka. ”If you can understand whatever the fuck he’s saying.” Pytka said. ”Do you have a name?” She asked him. ”It’s Rev.” He said. Rev then felt a little dizzy. ”A'm feelin' nauseous.....” He mumbled, trying to stand up. Rev put a hand to his head. ”Th' pain is unbearable, ah think i’m aff tae boak....” He hissed, trying to get the nausea to go away. ”He doesn’t look too good, Reicheru, get him to a Pokémon Center.” Hinomaru said. The Hitmontop then went off to the side and threw up on the grass, hissing and whimpering. ”Fuck!” He cried out, his stomach felt like it was on fire and it hurt to breathe Kania, Pytka’s younger sister went out of the tent to comfort Rev. ”Mister, are you okay?” She asked. The Hitmontop then fainted into her arms, it felt very warm. ”He’s burning up, He might of had an infection.” She said. Pytka put several berries into the pot with the help of Angel. Usually, It was typically female Pokémon that helped cook alongside their trainer, but Pytka shared duties back in their cottage with Angel and that included cooking. ”Alright, let’s get the damn curry started, I’m starving.” Pytka said. Kania got the Hitmontop inside, she put a damp cool towel over his head. ”I’m getting some curry, I’ll be back soon, if you’re hungry.” She said. ”Nae hungert.......” He said to her groggily. Rev didn’t feel very well, he felt worse than before the fight with Corviknight, the smell of food made him nauseous. She took out some fresh water from her bag and put it by his side. ”Drink a lot, It’ll help you recover.“ She said, then left the room. The trainers and the female Pokémon aswell as Pytka stirred the curry while the fire burned underneath. “Make sure it doesn’t spill.” Angel said to him. ”Alright, I will.” He said. Several minutes later the curry was finished and Reicheru was preparing it, it was Bitter Apple Curry. Pytka liked it, he occasionally ate fresh fruit and often never had the chance to eat apples. Chapter 2: Situs Inversus The gang went to the Pokemon Center with Rev being taken in. His injured leg was starting to take his toll on him, He also broke the bone in his tail, which prevented him from spinning properly. ”So, You think he’ll be fine?” Florence asked. ”He better be.” Hinomaru said. Pytka was checking his X-ray when he noticed something was off, The Hitmontop’s heart was in the wrong place, and so was every other major organ. ”Holy shit, This guy has situs inversus totalis!” Pytka exclaimed. ”Situs inversus totalis?” Florence asked. ”It’s where your major organs are reversed from their usual position, Normally, It doesn’t cause harm unless the heart isn’t reversed, I read it in Fist of the North Star where a villain’s organs were reversed, I think I found that bastard’s new nickname.” Pytka said. The Nurse came into the waiting room. ”The Hitmontop you brought to us will be just fine other than a mild infection probably caught from eating contaminated berries, but we noticed something strange with him.” She said. ”Yeah, his organs are reversed.” Pytka said. ”Can we see him?” She asked. ”Of course, He will not be able to spin until his tail and leg heal and he will be supplied medicine to help with his sickness.” The nurse said. Rev woke up, he switched to human forme. ”Fur fuck’s sake....” Rev said groggily, his leg bandaged and tail in a sling and strapped to the left side of his waist. Pytka and the rest came into his room, Everyone was startled at the Hitmontop’s human appearance, He had brown eyes and brown hair, to the Hydreigon siblings, he looked a main character from a shojo manga, almost angelic, even though his personality was the complete opposite of that and spoke like an angry Galarian teenager. ”Are you okay, Rev?” Reicheru asked Rev. ”Hud better days, lassie, hud better days....” He said. ”My name’s Reicheru.” She corrected the Hitmontop, who nodded in return. ”Reicheru, ah, ah git it noo, wha wis th' lassie wha comforted me whin ah wis bein' peely-wally?” He asked. ”That’s Kania, remember the Hydreigon who discovered you almost dead?” She asked. ”Aye, th' croptop sportin' bugger.” He said, ”That’s his younger sister, She and her brother were seperated, that’s why they have different accents, Pytka even speaks Russian as his first lang---” She said before Pytka cut her off. ”You call me that again, I’ll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat.” He said, taking an offense to being called “bugger” by Rev, ”Yer sister is a bonnie wee lassie, ah wonder howfur she survived her adulthood wi' a male stripper o' a brother.” Rev said, effectively pissing off Pytka. ”Now you asked for it you little fucker!” He shouted. ”Hinomaru, take over, as you can see, not alot of sympathy there.” Angel said to him. Hinomaru was outside when he was Pytka being dragged out of the room by Flames. ”Taking advantage of the fact you fucking almost died, will you?!” He shouted. ”Pytka, That’s enough!” She said. Pytka was then seen lightly kicking a wall. ” (He doesn’t deserve anything as nice as a fucking hospital room, should of chained him up and threw him in the ocean, little shit!)” He shouted in Russian. ”We’re in the middle of Galar, he can’t escape, what do we need chains for?” Florence asked, ”Shut up!” He shouted. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics